Love Has Always Been There
by love xOx
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha realize there love in a time of adventure. People get taken, things happen, and does Naraku die? InuKag THERE WILL BE LEMONS!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha. But you will not stop be from dreaming!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is she?!" said Inuyasha to no one in particular as he was on his way to go threw the well.

He had always knew his feelings, just not how to show them. Long ago he realized that he hadn't ever loved Kikyo. He mistook companionship for love. But this. This feeling with Kagome was all new to him and he loved it. He loved _her_.

"Finally," he muttered. Inuyasha smelled the sweet scent of lilacs pop into his nose. So that means Kagome was near and he wasn't wasting time standing around.

Thud. Kagome threw her great, big, yellow bag over the well. She definitely loved Inuyasha. Always. It was her fear of him not loving her, and little did she know he had the exact same feelings.

She stop for a split second and waited to see if she could hear Inuyasha near. _YES! Maybe I can get back before he notices so he won't…_

"What the hell Kagome!"

_Guess not._ Kagome thought.

"You said two freaking days Kagome! TWO. Not two and a half!" Yelled Inuyasha as he rampaged on.

" Oh I'm sorry. Next time I won't go out for those extra minutes just to get you ramen." Kagome knew that would get him.

"Well. Um. Uh. Just don't do it again. I almost had to come back and drag you over here." Inuyasha stated flatly. He couldn't think of a comeback. _YES RAMEN! YES __YES__YES_ That was pretty much all he was thinking right now

"Did you guys sense any jewel shards while I was gone? Any rumors?" Asked Kagome. She was wondering to make sure Inuyasha didn't do anything stupid, if so.

Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha. God did she love that man. She stared in awe as his silver hair gleamed in the sunlight. His eyes were just so beautiful. That gold they held could captivate Kagome anytime and make her freeze. She wanted to get lost in them, having no doubt that she could.

"Uh, well you see there was one demon.

BUTITOOKCAREOFHIMQUICKNOHARMIDIDN'TGETHURTNONONO" Inuyasha said that in a quick, swift breath. Hoping Kagome wouldn't hear it. He knew he couldn't lie to her, so he just tried to say it but not let her hear it.

"What was that last part?" Kagome asked with a hint of wonder in her voice. Knowing that it apparently wasn't something Inuyasha wanted her to hear.

"Ok. The demon was this big bull with tentacles. It was not difficult at all of course. That little bastard just got lucky and it's tentacle hit my side, but, really, no damage." Inuyasha then flattened his ears knowing Kagome was going to scream.

"INUYASHA!" Yelled Kagome, "Let me see!" She demanded. "No! I said I'm fine, wench!" He Protested "Inuyasha don't make me say it!" _Ha __ha__ha__Got him now._

_sneaky__ little wench._ Thought Inuyasha.

"Fine." Inuyasha laid down and Kagome got out her medical kit. She straddled him and opened his haori. His firm muscular body was almost too much for her to control herself. She wanted him. Inuyasha blushed and smirked at the same time when she saw Kagome gape over his chest. Quickly, she snapped back and looked at his side.

Wow. He got nailed. Kagome quickly bandaged him up.

BAM!

The ground shook vigorously and the couple went tumbling. Since there where on a hill they were rolling down. Inuyasha slipped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her close so he could take the brunt of the impact. Kagome's eyes were shut tight, waiting for it to all be over. Yet, she couldn't feel safer in Inuyasha's arms.

They finally stopped. And they were soundless for all of about seconds to make sure it didn't happen again. Then Inuyasha wanted to make sure Kagome was ok.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked, "are you alright?!" "Y-yeah I'm fine, " Kagome said a little shaken up.

A couple minutes passed and Kagome realized they were still laying down and Inuyasha stilled had his arms around her waist. Blushed crept on her cheeks. Inuyasha followed noticed her blush and then their position. He quickly got up, embarrassed that he let his emotions take control and said, "You sure you're ok? I mean that was a steep hill."

"Yeah, thank you," Kagome replied. Inuyasha feh'd and Kagome smiled knowing that was his way of your welcome.

As they were walking back to the village Kagome asked "I wonder what that was."

"I don't know," he thought for a second, "maybe an earthquake?"

"KAGOMEE!" A ball of fur came shoot at Kagome, knocking her over.

"Hey Ship-"

"What the hell Shippo?! Be careful!" Yelled an irate Inuyasha as he picked up the kit. "You could have hurt her!"

"It's ok I'm fine and he didn't mean it." Kagome defended Shippo. Inuyasha grunted then walked away but not before give Shippo a bump on the head.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

Wham! Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha said as his face was still in the ground. "I TRY TO HELP YOU BUT NO!"

Once the spell wore off he mumbled about how he tries to help but no and then he jumped into a tree. Miroku and Sango came out just as Inuyasha was walking off.

"Welcome back lady Kagome." Miroku smiled. "Thanks Miroku."

"Yes, welcome back! How did your school work go?" Sango wondered.

"It went good actually! I won't need to go back for a couple weeks, just too stock back up on supplies."

"Good then we won't have to waste time waiting for you to get back and can keep searching for Naraku and the shards." Inuyasha jumped in the conversation.

He however knew that the reason he hated her leaving was because he missed her. He missed her so much that he barely even ate,

moved, or slept. Miroku and the others always try several times to get him to come down with them, but he always refused.

"Oh? So it's just about me finding the shards? That's it? Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome yelled as she ran into the forest.

"Wait, Kagome," Bellowed Inuyasha as he ran after her. It was getting dark and who knows what youkai were out at this time.

Kagome came to a hot spring. She stuck her feet in since her heels hurt from all the walking she's been doing over the weeks. The hot water began to relax her muscles.

"Hey there pretty thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks! Next chapter will be way more interesting this is just the opening. You know how it goes. Blahblahblah !


	2. Jealousy for what reason?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But one dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…..

* * *

Review it! 

Flames if you want[

But nice reviews would make me happy!

* * *

_Uh oh, a demon. Well you know what; I'm going to take care of this demon._ Kagome reached for her bow but soon realized she forgot it, in her haste to leave. _Damn it._ Ok, now she had to think of what she could do. She got up from the water and whirled around to face the demon. 

"What do you want?" There was venom in her voice that showed she didn't want to be messed with.

She was in awe; there standing was a gorgeous man, almost up to Inuyasha's, but not quite. His gaze was penetrating and their eyes were locked. He had dark hair down to his lower back. It was tied in a red hair tie. He had ocean blue eyes that were so astonishing. The clothes he wore complimented his muscles. You could see every single one of them. Kagome was pretty much breathless. He was like Bankotsu but even better

"Oh, pardon me for startling you. I was just wondering what a beautiful woman like you was doing alone in this forest." The mysterious man announced, "Who knows what youkai are out now?"

"Well, yeah I was just, uh, getting a quick soak." Kagome lied. She couldn't tell that she was running away from an argument. She would seem stupid.

"Why alone," a hint of seductiveness in the man's tone. "It would be stupid for your mate to not accompany you. Your looks alone could make a man want to take you right then and there." His eyes glinted as he walked over and put a hand on her face. Then he walked over to the water.

"Oh," Kagome laughed nervously, "Thanks! And I don't have a mate." That sparked his interest. Now he seemed…happy? "By the way, what's your name?"

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Daisuke." Pausing, he thought of what to say next, "My house isn't far and I like to take walks here since it so calm and peaceful." He said as he took his shoes off and stuck his feet in the water. "Ah, this does feel nice."

"Yeah, it does. And I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome said sitting down next to him and sinking her feet back in the warm depths.

Daisuke got up and said, "I should be going. My servants can't function if I'm gone too long," he chuckled. He came closer to Kagome and just as he was about to kiss her on the cheek and furious hanyou busted into the scene.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR HANDS ON HER?!" Inuyasha was enraged. Having someone other than him touch _his_ Kagome was too unbearable to handle. It would not happen. Ever.

"What do you think I'm doing half-demon? I'm giving her a goodbye-for-now kiss." Daisuke smirked.

"Like fucking hell you are," Inuyasha stated as he whipped out Tetsuiaga (sp?)._ I'll rip that little bastard to shreds before he touches her. _

"This woman can choose to do whatever she wants. She has no mate, yet," Daisuke deemed. "Well I must be off," He turned toward Kagome, "Maybe next time." He, then, pounced off the ground and disappeared into the air.

"Kagome, why where you with him," Inuyasha asked flatly. Kagome could tell he was trying hard not to show his emotion.

"I was just here soaking my feet and he came up. He was asking why I was here without a mate because someone would just..." _Um how do I put this_ "Take me right then and there." _I guess just as he said it_

"Hell no, Kagome he was fucking coming on to you." Inuyasha clenched his fists. Soon he could smell blood. "Come on Kagome, let's get back to camp." _He will not take her. I will kill him._ Inuyasha thought as he walked back to camp.

Kagome got up and quickly got into step with him. "You know there's nothing to worry about. He was just trying to be friendly. He said he walks in the woods a lot because it's calm and peaceful."

"You had a whole conversation with him? Damn, I must be slow." Inuyasha stated. "I don't like him. Nope, not one bit."

"Oh, really? Just because some guy actually would want to take me as his mate you don't like them?! Why is that? You really are impossible, why would you even care?" Kagome conjured up. She knows whenever someone comes around and is a little _too_ friendly to her he hates it. _But the question is why? I mean he has __Kikyo_ That struck a pain in her heart.

"Because you're the shard detector. If someone took you away then we wouldn't be able to continue." That's what his mouth said but his head was screaming _I love you, it's because I love you and can't stand when another man is around you!_

He could smell the verge of tears. "Fine, I see. Well then go get your precious Kikyo and I won't bother you anymore. She can detect those can't she?" Kagome said as she ran off, this time back into the woods. While Inuyasha just stood there stunned she would even think that.

_But I don't love her, I never have_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ahh see ! getting a little more intense here!

REViEW!


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. FUCK.

* * *

"I try but I just can't have him." Kagome was running through the woods, not sure of her destination. Her heart hurt. It actually hurt. All she wants is for Inuyasha to be hers but she realized that some people's wishes just don't come true.

"Hey again, lovely." It was Daisuke.

"Oh," sniffle, "hey." Kagome replied.

"Why are you crying? Come to my house and let's talk," urged Daisuke. He didn't want Kagome to hurt.

"Yeah, maybe it would be good to let it out." Kagome realized.

Then they walked back and Kagome started talking about the how much she loves the outdoors. Soon she realized they had arrived at Daisuke's.

This gigantic home put castles to shame. It looked like a castle with its gray bricks and pointed tops. You could tell it was lit very well from the outside since every room practically had light. They arrived at the gate and Kagome wondered how they were going to get past. There were no guards to open it, no chain to unlock it, and no lever or anything to pull to lift up the gate.

"Hold on tight," Daisuke said as he winked. His arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her close to his body. He literally knocked the breath out of her. _I'm so close…so up against his body…OH MY GOD! Kagome stop thinking like that! _She came out of her thoughts and realized she was up in the air jumping over the gate. The landing was as swift as the take-off.

Kagome was beginning to walk when she realized he was still clutched to her.

----------------------------------------------------With Inuyasha--------------------------------------------------------

_Damn it to hell. Why won't she listen to me? I am going to tell her. I don't want her to get hurt thinking these things which aren't true. _Inuyasha was sniffing out her trail when he realized he lost it.

"What? Why can't I smell her anymore?" He was getting worried, very worried. Okay why don't we say he was ready to shit himself?

He was sniffing around when he noticed something new.

"Fuck no!," Yelled Inuyasha._ He must have masked her scent. He found her at a weak moment, that fucking, rotten, son of a bitch, fucking trying to take advantage of her. _His eyes flashed red for a second.

Daisuke's scent was faint but he trailed it. He had many emotions raging inside him; worry, fright, anger, rage. The emotion that was so strong in him was worry. Worry that Daisuke might use Kagome at her weak moment or that he would make her do something against her will. His eyes flashed red again. They stayed for about 5 seconds then they were back to his golden beauty.

Inuyasha's speed was 1 in a million. He had never gone this fast before. The love and worry for Kagome had given him a boost. Then he appeared at the castle gate.

-----------------------------------With Kagome&Daisuke-------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's sit down here," Daisuke pointed to what looked like a living room to Kagome.

"Sounds good," agreed Kagome. Then they started talking and Kagome told him about what Inuyasha said and he was outraged.

"He shouldn't treat you like that. I mean, if I had someone like you, I would treat you right," Daisuke raised his eyebrow. "You know? Here with me, I would always treat you right and we could have a wonderful life together."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I just met you!" Kagome was stunned._ Has the beauty but he's psycho. That's just great._

"So? That has nothing to do with it," he started advancing on her like she was some sort of prey. She was backing up and turned around to run. She ran into a bedroom and closed the door._ Oh God! Inuyasha! Where are you?!_

"Perfect I was thinking the bedroom too!" Daisuke said from the other side of the door. The he touched it and it flew back to across the room. He grinned.

"Why? Why do you want me? I'm nothing special!" Kagome was trying to talk him out of doing whatever he was planning; she knew it wasn't good.

"Oh yes you are. You're beautiful, you have a wonderful personality, and you're pure," listed Daisuke.

He ran toward her and pushed her up against the wall. "Are you ready for me?" Daisuke whispered into her ear before he captured her lips._ NO NO NO NO! INUYASHA! HELP ME!_

Kagome tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned then above her head. Every time she wriggled he tightened his grip. He was sucking on her low lip and then forced his tongue into her mouth. He explored all the curves and places. Then he shoved his body against hers and Kagome could feel his hard member with the heat radiating off of it. He started bucking his hips against hers. She was so disgusted, she didn't want this with…him! No matter how sexy he was.

He then moved his mouth and ran his fangs along her neck. He could feel her wanting to moan. Kagome couldn't believe she was getting pleasure from this man. His trial of her neck ended at the collar of her shirt which he grabbed and ripped off in one swipe. He gazed at her body and licked his lips. He mumbled something about her being delicious and went back to her mouth, finding more new parts that his tongue traced over.

Still in contact, he moved her to the bed. He laid her down and was on top of her. He found these ties and tied her hands up on the top of the bed so she wouldn't fight back. "W-why are you doing this to me?" asked Kagome. Why would someone be so cruel?

"I want you." Was all he said and he started dragging his fangs against her stomach and right above the hem of her skirt. She moaned and bucked her hips up; unknowing of her actions. "Yes, you like it. I knew you would." Then he went back to his previous engagements.

He straddled her and pulled down her skirt and panties to her ankles. "STOP! NO!" yelled Kagome.

"Oh don't worry. You'll love this part." replied Daisuke. But Kagome didn't protest, there was something about him, she wanted too but couldn't.

He entered her womanhood with his finger. "Oh my G-God" Kagome had an intense wave of pleasure taking over her. She didn't know if she could handle more. Kagome started moaning uncontrollably and that made Daisuke not want to stop. The pleasure she was getting she couldn't believe, especially from Daisuke. He then started rubber her little button with his thumb and that sent her over the edge. She could feel her orgasm coming, then she screamed and released. Her panting was what Daisuke loved; making love so good they were breathless.

He took his fingers out and his head went down to her area. He lapped up the juices with his tongue then terribly slow he entered his tongue and moved it around. He loved her taste. He spread her legs even wider and pushed his tongue in further "AHHHHHHH," Kagome was oblivious to anything but pleasure now as her knees were shaking. It felt so good.

---------------------------------------With Inuyasha---------------------------------------------------------------------

He jumped over the gate. The smell was horrid. Then realization struck him! Daisuke was a seduction youkai! _GOD FUCKING HELP HIM IF HE TRIED ANY FUCKING THING WITH HER. AH WHAT THE HELL EVEN IF HE DIDN'T HE'S DEAD FOR EVEN TOUCHING HER AND THINKING OF IT._ He ran into the house and heard…moaning? _Fuck no._ It was Kagome he could tell. He ran so fast into that room where the noise was coming from and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Kagome was tied up on the bed with only her bra on and her skirt and panties down at her ankles. Daisuke's head was in between her legs with each hand on each leg spreading them as far apart as they could go and his tongue inside of her! Her eyes were closed, hips where bucked up like she was enjoying it as her hands clutched the sheet. His eyes went red and the last thing he remembered was that vision of Daisuke pleasing Kagome.

When Inuyasha came to Kagome was on the bed with only her panties and bra tied up; damn that was definitely one of his fantasies about her. Her skirt was whooshed off by Daisuke at some point. Her eyes were open just watching Inuyasha. Daisuke was on the ground and he was all cut up and bloody. Inuyasha smelt death and thought _that is what you get when you mess with my Kagome.__ YOU DON'T FUCKING __DO__ IT._

"I-Inuyasha, are you back?" Kagome inquired. She was grateful he came, afraid of what Daisuke would have done next.

"Yeah. I can't fucking believe him. He was a seductive youkai and preyed on you when it was easy. And not to mention w-what I saw," Inuyasha hurtfully reminisced as he lowered his head. He then mumbled about Daisuke burning in hell.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I had no control, you said yourself he was a seductive youkai. I was screaming in my mind to stop…but I couldn't," she sighed regretting every second of that event.

"I-I know. I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have let you run off like that and get too far away. " He untied her and tossed his haori to wrap around her.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me. I mean who knows what he-"

He slammed his fist on a bureau, "I don't want to fucking think of that Kagome." He walked out of the room and Kagome heard the front door slam shut. Kagome sighed tied the haori around her and went to find Inuyasha outside to calm him down. She came to wear he was in the front yard at a tree.

"Kagome," Inuyasha had his back turned to her. "Yes?" She responded.

He turned around and walked toward her. He cupped her cheek and blurted out "I love you." Then he locked his lips with hers. His lips were so soft and Kagome loved it. She couldn't believe what Inuyasha just said! Not to mention he just kissed her!

Inuyasha nibbled her bottom lip and traced her lips with his tongue to ask for entrance. Kagome gladly permitted. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. With his tongue, he traced all the nooks and places to eliminate that Daisuke had ever been there. He even discovered more places. Kagome in turn, was exploring Inuyasha's mouth. She was loving every minute of it. They were both on a high and didn't want to pull away but they finally broke apart.

"Inuyasha! I love you too! I always have…" Kagome blushed._ I can't believe this is happening! __T If t__his is dream and I don't want to __w__ake up._

"Kagome…" He embraced her. Their bodies were so close that air could barely pass through. They stayed like that just for a little while.

Inuyasha was so happy. He didn't get rejected; a lowly half breed like him was able to have a girl like Kagome. God was definitely smiling down on him and he knew it.


	4. BUT HOW?

Yeah yeah yeah we know I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I wouldn't be writing these stories now would I?

* * *

"We should be getting back," volunteered Kagome. She missed Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku. "It's what? An hour walking back?"

"Yeah and I want you as far away from here as possible." Inuyasha stated sternly.

As they were walking Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. She proceeded to hold a small smile the whole time. Inuyasha looked over at her at couldn't help but let a smile fall into place on his face, too.

"I just have one question," Kagome broke the silence. This was pestering her the whole time of their 5 minute walking. "Kikyo." Was all she said.

"Before you ran off, I was going to tell you that," Inuyasha inhaled, "I realized I never loved her. I mistook love for companionship. I just hated being alone." He stopped walking and turned to look at her when she stopped.

"This feeling I have for you is so much greater than what I felt for Kikyo. It makes me feel like I can do anything. It's the greatest feeling I've ever had." Inuyasha finished and looked away. He normally wouldn't express himself openly like that.

"Oh Inuyasha, you opened up to me. You know this means a lot." She smiled warmly up at him as he turned around.

As they walked back hand in hand in hand they decided how they were going to tell the group.

"Hentai!" WHAM!

"Well at least nothing has changed while we were gone." Voiced Inuyasha as they walked up.

"Oh he he! Nice, um, ensemble Kagome. What happen to your clothes? Did they get shredded in the process of something?" Miroku raised his eyebrows to form a wondering expression. "MIROKU" Sango elbowed him in the ribs.

They told the group they got stolen because she left them out as she was in the hot spring. They didn't want to tell them what happen- Inuyasha didn't want to repeat it, he was trying to _forget_ it.

He then told them how they confessed their love-well Kagome did. Inuyasha was a little shy.

After about 20 minutes they knew it was getting around dinner time, so they decided they should prepare dinner.

"Kagome do you have ramen?!" Inuyasha excitedly asked.

"Haha! Yes I do. Let's make that." She said. She went to fetch her bag but couldn't find it. _Crap. I must have left it next to the well._ She was walking away when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome could tell there was a hint of seductiveness in his voice.

"I think I left my bag at the well with the ra-" She got cut off when Inuyasha whipped her around and locked his lips to hers.

"Ramen can wait," was all he mumbled when his lips were crushed to hers. He backed her up against a tree and his hands wondered in sync with his tongue. Inuyasha could smell the heat coming off of her. He was getting dizzy and didn't know how much longer he could control himself.

He stuck his hands under her shirt and started to massage her breasts. She moaned on his lips. He felt himself get hard. Then he crushed his body against hers, this was as close as he could get but he felt like he needed to be closer, to be _inside_ of her.

She began to stick her hands down his pants and rub his throbbing member. "Ka-Kago..me" He could barely speak from the pleasure.

Inuyasha took his hands from under her shirt and held her as he began to lay her on the ground. She removed her hands and held them against his chest. Kagome looked up at him, "Inuyasha I-I need you in m-me," Kagome breathed out. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked as he locked gazes with her. "Yes, of course!" She panted happily. "You know, this is a forever thing?" Inuyasha asked, scared of her answer now that there was this catch to it. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Inuyasha just loved this woman so much; she never ceased to amaze him.

Inuyasha crashed his lips back on hers as his hand wandered lower. He took one finger and slid it in between her panties then inside of her. Around and around he moved as Kagome moaned and moaned, "Oh Inuyashaaaa…" Damn, he loved this; hearing her yell out his name.

Just as she was about to come- "Inuyasha, Kagome? You guys were gone for a long time, are you here?" It was Miroku. _That little fucker_Inuyasha was pissed.

"Inuyasha, we-we have to stop." breathed Kagome.

"I'm going to kill that monk," said Inuyasha as he pulled out. "Well he didn't know, and I mean they are probably hungry." Kagome tried to defend poor Miroku. The last thing they needed was for Inuyasha to kill him.

Inuyasha feh'd and helped Kagome up, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They made sure they were all adjusted and look like normal so Miroku didn't have to go being suspicious with his hentai mind. That can be a dangerous thing.

"We're here!" boomed Kagome as her and Inuyasha walked over to Miroku, praying to God he wasn't thinking dirty- again. "Hey, you know you've been gone for so long and you're not that close to the well?" Miroku eyed them. He knew what was going on but wanted to embarrass them a little.

"Uh, well you see I thought I saw a bunny, and I wanted to go pet it and Inuyasha just followed me in case it bit me or something." Kagome was about to break a sweat. Did Miroku know? Or was he just thinking his thoughts and didn't actually know it? Inuyasha just smirked at her lame excuse.

"Oh I see…well you better go get your bag Kagome…" Winked Miroku, "I'll go back in case you 'see another bunny'" Miroku was laughing to himself as he walked back to camp.

"Nice Kagome, very nice 'seeing a bunny'" Laughed Inuyasha.

"You think of a better one, tough guy." Kagome whipped that at him. _Ha yea. What's he going to come up with on the spot?_

"I'd say 'Kagome and I were about to have sex Miroku'." Kagome shoved him and started running to get her bag. _Think she can out run me? Yeah right! _He said as he went after her, always keeping her in his sight. Never again would he be so foolish to let her out of it.

As he got closer he realized she stopped. "Kagome wh-," Inuyasha stopped dead in front of Kagome.

Daisuke was back.

OH JESUS WHAT NOW PEOPLE ! WHATTTTT NOW!

& you people need to review !


	5. Emotions Come Out

BLAHABALAHLAALH WE KNOW I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. [

Thanks for the reviews!

More would be nice!

Say anything.

Are there things I can do better?

WHATEVER! DON'T CARE!

It will make me hapyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Oh and take the poll!

But I'd rather have you review.

Or take the poll

Wait. JUST DO BOTH.

* * *

"D-Daisuke?" Kagome was astonished. He was dead, on the ground, in his room from where Inuyasha killed him, she saw! 

"Yes, I'm back. Inuyasha you forgot one thing, I can only day a certain way. Not by your mere slashing and punching. Not even your sword can kill me," Daisuke laughed evilly at them. "Oh! And Kagome don't worry I'll be back for you…again," his lips curled up into a smile. It was disgusting piggish smile. As he jumped off into the night.

"Over my dead body you son of-" Inuyasha couldn't finished because a gigantic gust of wind came. It was likely from Daisuke.

" INUYASHAAAA," Kagome flew into him. He momentarily got knocked out of breath but then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Flying pretty much in the air, Kagome had her eyes shut waiting for it to stop but Inuyasha kept at least one open to watch Kagome. After about 5 seconds they hit the ground. Inuyasha closed his eyes, tightened his arms deathly tight around Kagome, all while he skidded on his back, dragging up the dirt to create a path of where he hit the ground and where he stopped.

Inuyasha opened both eyes, "You okay?" He didn't get a response and started to freak out._ OMG NO! KAGOME DAMN IT BE ALL RIGHT!_ He lifted himself up off the ground to look at Kagome, who was in his lap. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing. That was part relief. He shook her, "Kagome, Kagome open your eyes." She still wasn't responding. He took her in his arms, flew up to his feet and started running Kaede's. He doesn't think he's ever run this fast before. While he was full-speed sprinting Kagome groaned, put a hand to her head, and mumbled, "Stop running."

Inuyasha stopped, thanking God she was alright. "Kagome, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think something hit me in the head though, so I got knocked out for a little," Kagome moved her hand to the back of her head, "Ehhh. It hurts."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Then don't rub it, stupid! Let me see it." He checked the back of her skull and just found a little bruise, nothing big. "It's nothing to worry about. Come on, let's get back."

"But we forgot the ramen!" Kagome squealed."I'll go back and get it. I'll meet you at camp."

"Funniest joke I've heard all day. You are not going out of my sight with that bastard still alive." Inuyasha's face was so stern Kagome didn't want to disagree. But of course she did.

"You know I can take care of myself! I'm not as weak and helpless as you think I am!" Kagome wasn't going to agree without a fight.

Inuyasha sighed getting ready to let out his emotions. It was rare for him but this was a rare moment. "Kagome it's not that. It's that if Daisuke is around he could just t-take you. He's a seductive youkai, Kagome. **Seductive**No matter how hard you try you couldn't r-resist h-him." Inuyasha clutched his fists and lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Kagome, you don't know what I felt when I saw him…p-pleasing…y-you. And too see you actually…enjoy it." He paused, his voice getting a little shaky, "I couldn't take that again. I'd rather kill myself than ever have you with him. Like that. Again." Kagome looked at him and thought she saw something shiny slide down his face but she wasn't sure.

"Inuyasha, you know the only reason was because he had seductive powers. It wasn't like I actually enjoyed it." Kagome reassured him. She'd rather have had Inuyasha in Daisuke's place. That she would have _really_ enjoyed.

"Yeah, but please just let me be near you." Inuyasha pleaded. His ears were folded to his head and Kagome thought he looked like a cute puppy that wanted to come up into your lap.

"Ok. Ok. You can, I understand." Kagome truly did. And she didn't want him to hurt. It was like when she saw him with Kikyo. She then flashed him one of her flawless smiles and he loved it. He couldn't ever truly explain what he felt for Kagome. It was so much more than love, and words for it weren't created yet.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her into and embrace. "I love you, Kagome. So much." He whispered in her ear. "Mmm. I love you so much, too." She replied happily. Inuyasha could feel her smile.

They walked hand in hand to get her bag and still kept contact as they walked back to Kaede's.

When they arrived at camp everyone was asleep and they could smell the reminisce of cooked meat.

"Guess that they didn't want to wait for us." Kagome commented.

"Selfish, rude, can't wait, stubborn people," Inuyasha went on and on.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she smiled and put water in the ramen and put it on the fire. She watched it while Inuyasha went inside to make sure everyone was asleep.

"Yep," He came out, "They are even snoring." He laughed.

"This is done come eat," said Kagome.

They ate so fast that it only took them about 2 minutes. Both of them were starving, they hadn't eaten for over 5 hours. With all the things that happened, they didn't have time.

"Wait, I smell a demon…" blurted Inuyasha. "Get behind me."

It was a harmless worm demon that Inuyasha took out with iron reaver.

"I thought it was gonna be a tough one," Laughed Inuyasha triumphantly.

Kagome said that they should get some sleep and Inuyasha agreed. Kagome was about to go inside when Inuyasha scooped her up and then jumped in a tree.

"Wha-" Kagome was going to ask him what he was doing but then she was cut off when he kissed her. His fangs nipped her bottom lip and then his tongue asked for entrance. Obviously, she opened her mouth. His tongue explored like before except more viciously, like he had a hunger. He began to untie his haori from around her when she stopped him.

"Inuyasha," she stated flatly, "We are in a tree."

"So?" was his response. His mouth went back to hers and then he began, again, to take her clothes off.

"Inuyasha!" she fumed. "Not here!" Kagome was thinking how hard it would be to do it in a tree. And she didn't want to do it so close to the others…they'd hear things. Loud things.

"But why not," He pleaded. He was pretty much dying, trying to keep from not listening to her and just taking her.

"We're close to the others, too! They'd hear things…" Kagome trailed off, blushing.

"Yes; you will be screaming my name. Loud," Inuyasha said it seductively and like he wanted that.

"INUYASHA! SH! Let's go to bed. Maybe tomorrow," She winked then closed her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed._ Fuck. Guess nothing is happening tonight. _He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Kagome as he let himself fall into a light sleep.


	6. One's Gone But Another Arrives

Disclaimer : For Christmas someone buy me Inuyasha!

Thanks for the reviews!

Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Oh! & I need more reviews! If I don't get at least 3 …maybe I will stop the story!

* * *

crowd gasps

* * *

No! No! I'm just kidding. !

* * *

But reviews make me happy and warm inside so DO IT.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a start. It was barely dusk but you were able to see the sun just a little above the horizon. He really didn't want to moce. He loved having Kagome in his arms, he felt complete, content, and loved. But he sensed a demon. And this wasn't just any demon, it was one he had pure hatred for, it was Daisuke. He jumped down with Kagome still in his arms. He went inside the hut, took out her sleeping bag, and placed her in it.

Now he went to go find Daisuke and kill him once and for all. Inuyasha kept his scent with him. It led him to the woods, near the hot spring, where it all began. Once he got there Daisuke's presence was much stronger and Inuyasha knew he was there.

"Daisuke come out and freaking fight me," yelled Inuyasha. He heard a rustle of bushes then out stepped Daisuke, right in front of him. Daisuke looked just as he did the day he met Kagome.

"Ah, Inuyasha I knew you'd come." Laughed Daisuke, "Should you really have left your precious Kagome all alone?"

"What the hell are you talking about, she has people protecting her that could suck up your lame ass," stated Inuyasha all-knowingly. "Oh and I know how to kill you"

Now Daisuke was horrified but trying not to show it. "What? No you don't."

-------------------------------------------------with Kagome--------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke in her sleeping bag. _What? I thought I was with Inuyasha in the tree…_ She contemplated._ He's probably embarrassed to have the others see or, or maybe he regrets everything; saying he loved me and almost having..._ She frowned, she couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it.

She walked outside and ate her breakfast.

"Kagome is something wrong?" questioned Sango, "you seem a little sad?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Kagome lied, hoping they would leave it alone and that would be the end of it.

Just as they were about to talk with her again, Kaede asked if she could go get some herbs. Kagome, of course, said yes. And off she went, not caring if Inuyasha knew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I thought about it and then I figured out I have to not kill you all at once. I have to do it piece by piece." (Ok I know it sounds weird and stupid but I couldn't think of anything better! Give me a break here people )

Inuyasha then, rapidly whipped out his sword and swung it at Daisuke's head. But Daisuke caught it in his hands; however that didn't help because it sliced right through them. Inuyasha then Inuyasha went for the head. Daisuke pleaded, "Stop! I won't go after Kagome anymore. I promise,"

That was the last thing Inuyasha heard from him as he destroyed Daisuke. "Yeah. Ok. Like I'm going to let you off for what you did." Inuyasha was walking away then looked back, "Jackass." He saw each part of Daisuke melt to ashes and was in a cheery mood all of a sudden.

As he ran back to camp he could smell food._ Yes! I'm starving. Kicking ass works up a big appetite._ Inuyasha laughed to himself.

He arrived at camp and saw everyone but…Kagome. "WHERE IS KAGOME?" He yelled frantically trying to sniff her out.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," began Sango, "She finished her breakfast then went to gather some herbs for Kaede. She seemed sad about something, though."

_Shit, was it because I left her this morning._ "Alright, where did she go?" asked Inuyasha. Sango pointed and said, "Up over that hill, probably take you about 5 minutes."

He started sprinting and found her. He decided to play a trick on her and teach her a lesson not to go anywhere without him. She was in a clearing with forests on either side of her. Inuyasha chose the one farthest away. He started making growling sounds. Very loud growling sounds.

Kagome paused from her ministrations and looked behind her; toward where the sound was coming. She reached for her bow and arrows which, thankfully, she brought. She notched her arrow and walked closer to the bush. Her hands were steady and ready to let the arrow fly to the predator's chest. When it jumped out Kagome yelped and let the arrow go.

The arrow flew and hit his sleeve, jerking him back and pinning him to a tree.

"Damn, you have better aim than I thought." said Inuyasha. He was surprised that she even missed him at all.

"God Inuyasha, why did you do that?!" lectured Kagome, "I could have hit you!"

"Well, I was trying to teach you a lesson not to leave without me! Demons could just come up and take you!" yelled Inuyasha, yanking on his sleeve but it wouldn't budge.

"As you see, I had my bow and arrows! And I got you!" Kagome said defiantly, "If it was a demon, I wouldn't have missed. You got lucky."

"Feh!" blurted out Inuyasha._ She's probably right, though. I did get lucky that time._ "Can you help me with this ya think?!"

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson not to teach me lessons that I don't need to be taught!" Kagome giggled than ran off.

"Kagome! KAGOME! Your joking?!" screamed Inuyasha as she ran towards camp. "Wait no! Don't go walking back buy yourself!" He tugged on his sleeve then went to try and pull out the arrow. "Fuck!" It zapped him.

Then he smelled Kagome coming toward him and getting closer. _I knew she'd come back. I'm just so irresistible. _He gave himself a toothy grin.

Out of nowhere she was right up against him. "Whoa. You moved fast there," he laughed.

"Well I can, when I want to." She grinned then planted her lips on his. Maybe he should get pinned to a tree more often…

Inuyasha encircled her with his free arm; pulling her even closer and closing his eyes. Their tongues wrestled for quite a long time. Each was fighting for dominance and neither giving up. "Oh," kiss, "I killed," kiss, "Daisuke," said Inuyasha in between kisses. "Good," replied Kagome as she smiled but then went back to kissing her love._ Thank God,_ Kagome thought.

Then Kagome snaked her hands in his shirt and moved all over his muscles. Inuyasha had been forming a tent in his pants and now it was full blown up and ready to go inside.

"Ka-kagome," he shook out.

All of a sudden the warmth against him ceased. He opened his eyes, "Kagome why di-" He was shocked.

Naraku had Kagome with his tentacles all around her legs, arms, body and one over her mouth. Kagome's eyes held nothing but faith and belief. No fear, no sadness, just faith and belief that Inuyasha could get her out and could do anything.


	7. What Takes Them Apart Brings Them Closer

Disclaimer: Yes, yes. I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks for the comments!

And yeah sorry I haven't updated in a while….

You know with Christmas and New Years and all the family and blah blah blah .

So I hope you understand and all.

Ok back to the story!

* * *

"Naraku, you fucker, put her down now." Inuyasha raged. He was trying to yank himself from the tree but the arrow wouldn't budge.

"Hm, I'm a fucker? Well then, maybe I'll fuck her." Laughed Naraku maniacally as he licked Kagome's cheek, "How would you like_ that_, Inuyasha?" Questioned Naraku, his smirk was so big it took up his whole face.

When Inuyasha saw him lick her he went off the deep end. "When I get to you, I'm going to torture you so fucking badly for even touching her and even thinking about doing those things. You're going to fucking wish you were dead" He had to control himself because his eyes were flashing from red to gold. He pictured what Naraku had just said and it made him so furious.

When Kagome heard that her eyes went huge. She definitely didn't want Naraku doing anything like that. She saw Inuyasha's eye's flash red and he prayed that he could control himself.

"Or maybe, I'll just have you watch me kill her, then fuck her. Or fuck her then kill her. Either way sounds fantastic to me." Chuckled Naraku

Inuyasha lost it officially; he had all he could take. No one threatens his Kagome and lives. And he means no one.

His eyes turned red and he yanked himself free. He darted towards Naraku and used his claws to rip Kagome free. She tumbled to the ground but he still didn't stop. He slashed and cut Naraku and all you heard were Naraku's cries of pain. He tried to fight back but Inuyasha was definitely superior to him.

Kagome had never seen him this fast. It was amazing.

She went to go get her arrows and planned to help Inuyasha by shooting one.

She grabbed the bow and steadied the arrow. Pulled her arm back and let it fly at Naraku's head.

"Inuyasha move!" Kagome shouted to him as she motioned her hands back.

He didn't obey but the arrow still hit its target. Naraku screamed as he busted into a white flame. Slowly it faded away into nothing. It was like nothing ever happened there.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and was about to speak when his eyes were still red.

"I-Inuyasha?" she inched closer to him with her hand out.

She inched close enough to touch his shoulder. Then, Kagome quickly embraced him and his eyes turned back to their golden radiance. He returned the embrace and stuck his face in her hair. He stayed there just inhaling her scent.

He then spoke after what seemed a forever of silence to Kagome.

"K-Kagome are y-you alright?" his voice was shaky. It sounded somewhat…scared?

"Yes, don't worry." He took a sigh of relief into her hair and she smiled.

He moved his hands from around her back to her shoulders. He backed up and looked at her.

"Kagome! He fucking bruised you! Fucking bastard. Good that he's dead." His grip tightened on her shoulders, not enough to hurt her though. "I'm sorry Kagome." He looked her straight in the eye. She could tell just by his voice he wasn't even the slightest bit happy with himself.

"What are you talking about?" She was lost. "This was not at all your fault." _You have to be joking Inuyasha. You think everything is your fault._

"Kagome I let my senses down and didn't pay attention to our surroundings." He took a breath. "I let him get to the most precious thing I've ever had in my life."

He paused for just a few seconds so his voice wouldn't sound shaky.

"You don't know how that feels." _I never want to feel these emotions again. Since Daisuke and Naraku are gone maybe we can have some peace._ Inuyasha contemplated.

"How do you know that? Maybe all those times you've been hurt I've felt that way! This is not a one-sided relationship! I feel things too." Kagome was all riled up now, with her hands on her hips and staring at him. Her hair was everywhere; his haori she was still wearing was showing quite a lot of cleavage and was _very _short.

"I know," was all he said before he pounced on Kagome. His lips locked with her as they were falling and he put his hands behind her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt as the fell. As they explored each other's mouths Kagome began to untie his hakama (sp?). She left her untying and went to his shirt. She slid that off very quickly. Then, she went back to his pants. Inuyasha grabbed them and pulled them off because it was quicker and Kagome was having trouble. Their mouths were connected the whole time. She however peeked down and noticed that he was huge, very huge.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn. He untied his haori and it slid off her body to her sides. He raised himself from her body and looked at her. She was gorgeous. He couldn't picture anything more beautiful.

She got a little shy and put her hands over her chest.

"Kagome," He reached for her hands, "you're beautiful. There is no reason in why you should by shy of this." He smiled at her, a loving, warm smile that she understood. She let her arms down. He went back to her mouth.

She Went down and grabbed his member, moving up and down with her hands. "K-Kagome," moaned Inuyasha. She kept doing that till he came. Then she did something Inuyasha would have never expected; she pushed him on his back and bent down in front of him and engulfed his member with her mouth.

He was enjoying this so much. He didn't know his Kagome knew these things! Not that he was going to complain or anything.

He came into her mouth and she gladly, swallowed the juices.

He then pushed her on her back and straddled her with his legs. And then bent down and started to kiss her.

As his tongue wrestled with hers, he started massaging her right breast. Now she started to moan. It was music to his ears. He removed himself from her mouth and started sucking her left nipple. He loved her moans. Loving how he was pleasing her and no one else was doing it.

He stopped massaging her right breast and moved his hands down to her area. He inserted one finger and pumped in and out. She started breathing really heavy with that and him still sucking her left breast. Her moaning was a constant sound now. He kept pumping his finger in and out and then added another one. She started yelling his name "Ohh! I-INUYASHAAAA!" she yelled. Another finger went in and now there were three. He was still careful with his claw, though.

"Inuuuuuuuuyashaaaaaaaaa," she belted out.

With each pump in and out of her she grasped the haori on either side of her even tighter. Inuyasha stopped sucking her left breast and looked up and notice that. He knew he must be doing something right. He kept pumping in and out and knew she was going to come soon. As soon as he thought that she yelled his name at the top of her lungs and she came.

_Damn, I will never get tired of that sound._ He thought.

He removed his fingers and licked them clean.

He started kissing down her body and moving his hands up and down her sides. His kisses trailed from her breast, to her stomach, down to the top of her woman hood. And then he we went to her woman hood. He kissed it and she gave a loud moan. Inuyasha then, began to lick it.

Kagome was now high off this feeling. She closed her eyes and bucked her hips up. Then, she felt something rough and went enter her. It was his tongue.

She loved this feeling. She began bucking her hips up and grabbed the haori on either side of her even tighter. Her insides felt like they were going to explode with each time he entered her. Her breathing again became rigid and she was soon moaning again, but even louder this time.

Inuyasha could only imagine what people thought when they heard these things from the forest. And he knew they heard them, she was LOUD, not that _he_ minded

Inuyasha then pushed his tongue as far in as it could go. Kagome screamed then came into his mouth. He lapped up the juices and then went back up to kiss her.

"I-Inuyasha, I need you i-inside me n-now." She stammered.

"Are you sure Kagome? I have to mark you and this is forever." Asked Inuyasha, praying to God she still wanted to be with him.

"Are you stupid? Of course I'm sure! I haven't been surer about anything." She smiled to him warmly.

_Neither have I Kagome, neither have I._

He started to enter her slowly. Then he reached her barrier. He knew he had to do this, but yet he didn't want to hurt her.

"Inuyasha, I'll be ok don't worry, just go slow." He nodded his head then broke through her barrier. She bit her lip and a tear escaped. It hurt.

He licked her tear and began to kiss her. As he began going in and out it started to feel even better. _Oh my God. This feels so good, beats anything else. _Thought Kagome.

_S-She feels so good, so tight and wet._ Inuyasha thought. "Ka-Kagome," He started saying.

Again, Kagome was moaning and that made Inuyasha want to do it all the more. As he started pushing in deeper she began to say his name. He started going faster, which was perfect because Kagome wanted that.

She dug her nails into his back in the process of saying his name. They were both coming to their climax. Soon they came and both screamed out each other's name. Inuyasha then bit on the side of her neck which was their mating mark.

Inuyasha fell on top of her but rolled off so he wouldn't hurt her. They were both covered in sweat and breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around her and her breathing began to steady. "I love you," was all he said before she fell asleep. She mumbled something which sounds like "I love you, too." He carefully, pulled the haori out from under them and put it over them.

He was so tired he even fell asleep. Just before he fell asleep, he thought that this was the greatest thing; to have a girl like Kagome right in your arms with you after making great love.

* * *

So what do you think?!

My first lemon so don't be mad!

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	8. Nice Calm Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Yet, I mean, if, Rumiko, you don't want it anymore, I'll gladly take it off your hands.

Thanks for the reviews!

You know reviews make me happpyyyy

And yes I know a lot is going on in a short time.

I'll start slowing it down.

Wait unless you like it like this.

I don't know.

Review and tell me what you think

So I know what to do.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the chirp of birds. She opened her eyes and tried to move but was held back by something as it tightened around her. Turning her head, she noticed it was Inuyasha, and she smiled. Last night was amazing. He was so gentle for her first time and was in tune with what she wanted.

Her dream had finally become reality. No one knew how happy she was right now.

Figuring that she should get up and take a quick bath, she tried to unwrap Inuyasha's arms from around her. They wouldn't budge. Quietly, she laughed to herself and should have known he'd be so protective.

She saw his ears and she was stuck here so she might as well rub them. As she started rubbing he started making deep growling sound in the back of his throat. Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha was secretly awake now but just wanted Kagome to keep rubbing his ears. He gave her a hint by smiling but he guessed she didn't get that.

After about 3 minutes of get an ear rubbing, he attacked her lips with his.

Kagome's eyes widened from surprise but then she slowly adjusted to the kiss. They both went through the familiar places of each other's mouths. However, they would never get tired of it.

Both pulled away and Kagome was the first to speak, "I thought you were asleep." She smirked.

" 'course not. I need to protect you at all times." He smiled. And that was totally true. Inuyasha didn't want anything else to happen to her or he'd die.

"We should take a quick bath though," said Kagome.

"Yeah," Replied Inuyasha as he quickly scooped her up and fan full-speed to the pond.

"Inuyasha at least get our clothes, too!" shouted Kagome as they were rushing toward the water.

"I like it when you're out of them," he said seductively. Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha jumped into the water. He let go of her under water and when they both came up Kagome splashed him.

Inuyasha noticed how her chest bounced but had to get out of that daze or else Kagome would keep splashing him. Then he splashed her back. Kagome was now laughing and Inuyasha even let out a little laugh as he was smiling.

Kagome then tackled Inuyasha and dragged him under the water and tried to swim away but Inuyasha caught her.

They went back to the top. "Where did you think you were going?" he playfully asked her. "I was going …. To uh…" Damn, she couldn't think of anything.

"That's what I thought," He said as he began to tickle her.

"AhahHAHAH! INU –HAHAHAH- YASHA! – HAHAHHAH ST- AHHAHAHA- op! IT- HAHAHA" She was laughing so hard it was difficult for her to manage a sentence.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, where are you?" Shouted Miroku, "I found your clothes, I don't know what you'd be doing without them!" He teased.

"Damn Monk," whispered Inuyasha, "Come over here," Inuyasha motioned. "If he so much as gets a peek at you I'll rip him apart." growled Inuyasha as they went to the edge of the water then into the forest.

"Oh, it's not like he expects us to be naked." Kagome said, like Inuyasha was foolish.

"Um, he has our clothes, so he knows what we did." checked Inuyasha.

"Oh. Well then it's nothing new. We already know he's a pervert," sighed Kagome and they found a huge rock to hide behind.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha stop now's not the time!" she sternly whispered as she batted away what she thought was his hand going up her leg.

"What are you talking about?" he looked confused, "As much as I'd love to do it now, Miroku is right there."

"What. Then who is going up my le-" Kagome turned around and saw 3 snaked right below her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and jumped on Inuyasha.

"Shit!" he said, "Miroku probably heard that." Inuyasha jumped into the highest tree and held Kagome tight.

"I don't care! Those are snakes!" protested Kagome as she looked down. The snakes slithered away.

Miroku started walking toward the tree and was about 20 feet from it. "Well I heard Kagome scream. So I'm guessing you guys are, uh, doing it." You could tell there was a smile on his face. "I'll just leave your clothes here." He places them right where he was standing and walked away.

Inuyasha waited for Miroku's scent to be gone then he jumped down and they retrieved their clothes.

"Are you sure that you want to put them back on?" asked Inuyasha as he gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes! We can't stay out here that long, I mean Miroku already knows." Kagome informed him.

They both would have loved to stay but they did know they needed to get back.

Inuyasha got his clothes on quickly and watched Kagome put on hers. Her body still a little wet from the swim. It was glistening as her hair stuck to her. _Damn, she's just too sexy for her own good. We might have to do it again, right here and now._

He was in a dead stare at her when she looked up.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" She asked she saw love and lust in his eyes._ Not now!_ She thought.

"Uh, yeah we should be getting back." He controlled himself, this time. He smirked just planning on how he was going to please her next time.

Kagome grabbed his hand and they walked back.

* * *

So what do you think!?

REVIEW!


	9. Going home

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyashaaaaa. BLAH.

Thanks for the reviews on the recent chapter(8) from ;

Sessho's Gal

InuyashaKagome4lyfe

inuyashaloves kagome4ever

vAmpir3 l0v3

thankkk you!

now im going to take it slow for a little.

People have said I'm packing to much in so I'll adjust.

Unless you don't want me to?

Review on that. Tell me what you think.

* * *

OH! And of course review on the story too!

* * *

OMG. And I just have to say listen to Chris Brown's new album. It's so good.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were just 10 minutes from the village.

"You know Inuyasha," Kagome paused knowing he was going to yell at her for this.

Inuyasha turned his head to look toward her as they walked on.

"I really do need to go home; restock supplies and get some…clothes." finished Kagome. She turned away and squeezed her eyes shut for Inuyasha's bombarding lecture.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, but I am coming with you." Inuyasha said sternly looking at her. His face showed that he wasn't taking any crap about him not coming.

"Really, that's great! I accepted you too, well, yell." Kagome's vibrant smile just made any grumpiness Inuyasha had leave.

This whole time their hands were connected, of course.

Inuyasha gave a toothy smile. "I was, but then I realized we need more ramen." he chuckled. "Hey, and my haori doesn't look bad on you, at all." His smile turned from genuine to seductive as he turned his head to look out in front of them. "As a matter of fact I like it, no love it; leaves little to my imagination." He chuckled again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's cheeks had begun to blush.

"Well, I already know all of you so I don't need my imagination anymore." His smile was still plastered on his face. He was thinking of last night, too.

"Fuck. That means other people can see you. Yes, you are changing." His face was in a frown now like he was pissed.

Kagome was thinking, "Uh, there are no worries because no men are here. Just, except for Miroku, but he doesn't count." She laughed

Soon they could see the village. People were running around doing their daily routines and kids were playing. Kagome notice Kaede collecting something from the ground and Sango training with Kilala.

"How about we just go straight home then come back," Kagome suggested so she could change her clothes, finally!

"Why not," Inuyasha picked up Kagome and flew to the well. Kagome never got tired of jumping high and being able to see miles and miles of terrain as she was lifted into the air. It made her feel free yet she loved being held in Inuyasha's arms.

Once he landed next to the well Kagome said, "Crap. I forgot my bag at camp."

"Do you want to run back and get it?" asked Inuyasha hoping she'd just use another.

"Um…no it's ok I'll just use another then transfer them." Kagome thought up.

"Exactly what I was thinking," He grabbed her and jumped into the well.

They hopped out as the light of the time travel phenomenon receded. Walking up to the house they saw no one. Kagome, then, expected them to be inside but they weren't.

She saw there was a note in the kitchen and beckoned to Inuyasha to come over. It said that her mom, Souta, and gramps were all at a cousins for a week.

"Oh, so we have the WHOLE HOUSE to OURSELVES." Inuyasha said, putting and emphasis on the whole house and ourselves part.

"Yes, but we have to get back to the others," Kagome informed Inuyasha so maybe that would persuade him to let her heal up a bit. It hurt for her to walk, not that it wasn't damn good sex, but she wanted to rest for a couple days. _Man, he's an eager one._ She laughed to herself

"They can freakin' wait." He paused, giving Kagome a weird look at her sudden outburst of laughter, "And what is so funny?"

"Oh, hahaha, um, ahha, nothing," Kagome calmed herself down.

She walked into her room and got out one of her many school uniforms, which we all know and love.

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha was standing right in her room looking at her as she was about to change.

"Tell me why. I mean I've seen every part of you, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, whatever! I'm going into the bathroom." Even though Kagome knew he was right 100. Which he rarely was.

Kagome then went into the bathroom and changed. It didn't take her long.

"You know your skirt is very short." said Inuyasha.

"I don't want any fucking males getting any ideas." He snarled.

"Oh just calm down, its fine. Besides, you're here to protect me remember?" she reassured him and he was stunned by how much she believed in him; how much faith she had for him.

_It's a miracle__, for me to have her__. Thank god she came down that well or else I would have never met her._

* * *

SLOW ENOUGH?!

Damn, it's like hard for me not to include a lot of action.

Well, or at least try to.

REVIEW

Or else I'll be sad and cry.


	10. Seeing The Family

Disclaimer : Inuyasha isn't mine. Crap.

Ok. So I see some of you wanted to know what the other people were doing.

Like Sango, Miroku, and Shippo...etc…

So I will inform you!

Unless most of you don't want me too?

REVIEW ON THIS. AND THE STORY!

But just so you know I will not get too into the Sango and Miroku pairing because this story is pretty much ALL about Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

With the others;

It was about dinner time and Kaede, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku were all gathered in the hut eating this stew Kaede prepared.

"This is really good, Kaede!" said Shippo enthusiastically. He was chowing down and it was almost all gone from his bowl.

"Mhm!" said Sango and Miroku in unison. Kilala gave an approving mew.

"Thanks, ye children. I have tried a new recipe." Kaede responded. They all sat in silence for a few more minutes while they ate. It was Sango's turn to wash the dishes so she got up and began collecting the bowls.

"They have been gone a really long time," said Sango to everyone in the hut.

"I know Kagome's just fine. Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Ever," retorted Miroku, "You should know this."

"Yeah, I do but," Sango paused, "I miss them. It's been quieter. I miss the bickering and sits," Sango laughed.

"Yeah, I know us too." Miroku spoke for everyone.

Sango took the bowls and went outside and went to the river to wash the bowls. It took her about 10 minutes then she came back and Miroku was already asleep, as was Kaede. Shippo was up coloring. She figured she should get to bed so she went over to Kilala, who was asleep also, and lay down next to her. She was about to fully doze off when she felt something warm curl up in her arms. Sango looked down and saw Shippo.

-------------------------------------------Inuyasha&Kagome------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha finished putting his haori back on. It had Kagome's scent all over it and he loved it, but now her scent was mixed a little with his, enough for others to clearly distinguish that she was his and his alone.

"I love you, Kagome," busted out Inuyasha, locking eyes with Kagome.

"I love you, too" Kagome smiled at him but then went back down to fixing her skirt so it would look proper.

Ok," he to speak again "fine, you can wear the skirt but I swear-" Inuyasha got cut off because there was a knocking, kind of a scratching sound on her bedroom door. His hand whipped to his sword but then probably figured it was her mom and that her scent had just slipped past his nose.

"Yes?" Asked Kagome to whoever was behind the door. She waited but there was no answer. "Hello?"

Kagome went to the door as Inuyasha kept an eye on her. She opened it and stuck her head out. "Hello," She said again. She began to walk out but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Stop, let me go." Inuyasha said. He walked out and sniffed around. He didn't smell anything out of the ordinary or see anything weird.

He walked down the hall way the into the kitchen. Kagome looked in the family room. Just as Inuyasha was going to scold Kagome for leaving him he heard her scream.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he dashed to the family room.

He saw Souta on top of Kagome laughing his head off while Kagome was clenching her heart, most likely from the sudden scare.

"God, you scared me Kagome! I thought something bad happened" Inuyasha scolded, though deep inside he was laughing because he could picture Kagome being scared by her little brother. Kagome gave him a dirty look then spoke.

"Souta where's mom and why are you here alone?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, she's outside unpacking all our suitcases from when we went to our cousin's house," Souta said. "Mom wrote that note a week ago. She probably forgot to put a date on it or something to tell you when she wrote it."

"Oh, ok get off me Souta!" She picked up Souta like he was an airplane and threw him onto the couch then headed outside to see her mom. She went to the front door and turned the handle, opened the door and stepped down to the outside. "Come with me Inuyasha."

"Okay. I'm coming." Inuyasha trailed right behind Kagome, giv\ing her time because he knows how much she wants to see her family.

"Hey mom," Kagome waved as her mom looked over. She began walking down the driveway to the car and Mrs.Higurashi put down the suitcases and came up to her daughter.

"Hey Kagome, I was missing you!" shrieked Mrs.Higurashi as she pulled Kagome into a tight hug. The corner of Inuyasha's mouth moved upward, slightly.

"And, of course, you too Inuyasha!" said Mrs.Higurashi as she let go of Kagome and ran to Inuyasha who was about 5 feet behind Kagome, and hugged him. He had a full-blown smiled and returned the older woman's embrace. She let go and looked at him. "You have been taking care of my Kagome haven't you?"

"Of course, like I would even think different," he gave her a smile that reassured her. She knew she didn't even need to think about her daughter's safety, since Inuyasha was so protective of her and she could tell just by how he looked at her that he loved her. But you know, worrying was just something a mother does naturally.

"Mom, we have to get going and get back to the others, but we'll be back soon." interrupted Kagome. Her mom turned to look at her, "Promise?"

"Yes I do." She told her mom, never knowing what she was going to face in the feudal era, or if she was going to get hurt. But her will was to always make it home, yet she really had no extreme worries like those pestering her, a lot, since she has Inuyasha.

She gave her mom a good-bye hug then took Inuyasha's hand and led him into the house.

"Souta, I'm going, bye!" Kagome grabbed her new pink bag, which looked exactly like the old one, except for the color. Then she and Inuyasha ran to the well.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the well. They landed 500 years in the past, which they both know, very well.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and was about to say something but he wasn't in the well.

_Inuyasha…_

* * *

WHOA YEAH. ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER.

I was going to write more but my friends are coming over and we are going to coldstone creamery. [best place alive for ice cream.

So I will try and update, maybe, again today, if you're lucky.

Most likely it will be Saturday or Sunday.

REVIEW


	11. Unsuspecting Suprise From A Bush

Disclaimer: OK. I think we all know this.

Thanks for all the comments!

OH MY GOD ! BlondieBubbles YOU WORK AT COLDSTONE CREAMERY!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WOW, YOU LUCKKKYYYYY PERSONNNN!

And yesterday I got this fudge brownie thing that was HEAVEN.

Well sorry I just had to say that !

Ok so now I'm going to make this more interesting since I have been taking the story slower the last couple of chapters.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you?" boomed Kagome pretty loud. She climbed up the well each, each step she was pondering what could have happened. Once she heaved herself over the lip of the well to the grassy ground she stood up. Kagome forgot how difficult it was to climb out of the well. Inuyasha had pretty much always grabbed her before she could climb out, except when she surprised him by coming back early and had to do it herself, but that hadn't been for a while.

_Where is he? He's probably trying to scare me or something like that, _thought Kagome as she began walking back to camp, carrying her heavy backpack.

"Ok, Inuyasha, I'm walking back to camp. Alone. By myself. I could get kidnapped." Kagome didn't yell but didn't talk at an average tone. She had a feeling that what she said would make him come out but it didn't.

She was walking with her arms rubbing each other because there was a slight wind today. However, Kagome stopped walking when she saw the bushes that were a few feet from her on her left.

Kagome began backing up from it and was about to grab for her bow and arrows but then remembered they were gone because Inuyasha was with her. She kept her eyes on the bush the whole time.

Slowly, the creature rose from its hiding place. It had a human shape but was at least 4 feet taller than a normal male. It was a disgusting puke-green color with red eyes that felt like they were melting your skin off your bones. It had long bony fingers with yellow long nails and wore a type of brown shirt and shorts that looked like it was made from a potato sack.

"What do you want," Kagome questioned the hideous monster. There was no use running since it already saw her and could probably catch up to her with its long legs.

"Well I was just wanting the jewel shards, but now since I see your beauty, I'll take you too," the monster grinned and its teeth were a revolting brown color.

"Ha, don't make me laugh," Kagome realized her smart-aleck remark and smiled inside because she just realized how much Inuyasha was rubbing off on her.

"What did you just say, pitiful human? I'll make you scream." The demon stepped closer and closer. Then a red blur, from nowhere, dashed across her vision and knocked the demon out. Kagome turned and started to run since that gave her some time.

As she was running she heard someone shout Windscar. Kagome skidded to a halt and turned her head back to see a red person dressed in red with long silver hair.

"INUYASHA!" shouted Kagome at the top of her lungs. He turned, "Kagome!" and began running toward her. Kagome dropped her bag and dashed to him.

When they came into contact Kagome threw her arms around him.

"Inuyasha, w-where were you, I thought you were in the bushes but then it was that thing and I didn't know if you were going to come and I thought that he was going to take me because I didn't have my bows or arrows or anything and it was all a mess." Kagome said that all in one, big, run-on breath

Inuyasha pulled her closer, "Kagome I just left to scare you, I was looking the other way for a few minutes because I thought you were going to look for me for a little so I was scoping out the scene. Then I heard him come out and ran as fast as I could up to you." He inhaled her scent and he could smell worry but that was fading away and contentment was taking its place. "Don't worry, you'd know I'd never let anything happen."

He placed his head on the back of her head and one was around her waist. He pulled her closer and they stood there for a few seconds in silence. Sometimes silence was a good thing.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Inuyasha asked as her checked her up and down. He ran his hands up her arms and then up her legs. When he got to her upper thighs he could smell Kagome's scent spike with arousal. He smirked.

"N-No, I'm fine let's get back to camp we haven't seen them in two days," Kagome figured they probably are wondering where they are.

She began walking away and her arousal receded.

_DAMN IT. ARE WE NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO DO IT AGAIN, JESUS! _ Inuyasha was having sex withdrawals after two days…

He ran up to her and grabbed her hand. _Better than nothing. _ They both thought.

-

When they came back to the village Sango and Miroku were packing up.

"Where are you guys going?" Kagome came up to them and asked.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Your back!" Sango yelled and enclosed her friend in a hug.

"Lady Kagome, your back! We have missed you," Miroku came up to Kagome and Inuyasha as well when Sango let go he asked a question. "Did you guys, um, enjoy what you were, uh, let's see what's the right word, um, doing?" he snickered.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned redder than ketchup. They were about to speak but then Sango butted in, "Miroku stop!" She helped them and they thanked her by Kagome giving them a warm smile and Inuyasha just feh'd.

"Oh, and we heard a shard rumor. We didn't know when you'd be back so we were about to go ourselves." Sango answered Kagome's question.

"Ah, well now we'll come with you." Inuyasha flexed his claws, "It's been long since I've fought anything with real power."

"KAGOMEEEE!" A furry ball launched himself onto Kagome.

"Hey, Shippo!" Kagome patted the kitsune's head.

"Hey Kagome, why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Oh well uh-" Kagome began but then Inuyasha gratefully interrupted, "'Cause she does brat. Now leave it alone we have to go."

They all said by to Kaede and Shippo then they began another shard journey.

* * *

Hm?

REVIEW!


	12. Opening Up, Finally

Disclaimer: OK. I think we all know this.

Ahh thanks for all the comments !

And just so you know Shippo isn't coming because it was too, uh we'll say dangerous.

And I'd probably forget that he was in the story. Haha

* * *

As they walked through the familiar territory there was some small chat.

"So, Kagome, when do you have your "summer break" again?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, uh well let's see," Kagome paused and discussed in her head how many more weeks. It was down to the last month. "I have only three weeks left!" Kagome shrieked. She hadn't realized how close to the end of school it had been. Her teachers all let her take her final exams early so there was actually nothing to worry about.

"Oh that's great Kagome!" as Sango butted in. "Yeah, it is." agreed Miroku. He was walking awfully close to Sango. "PERVERT!" yelled Sango and soon Miroku had that infamous red hand print on his face.

"Yeah, now you can stay here longer." Inuyasha ended but then realized he needed to cover up. "Uh, and find the jewel shards." He added. Kagome smiled, _still has to act tough._

"Inuyasha, you're helpless," Miroku paused and rolled his eyes to give emphasis on the helpless part. "We already know you and Kagome are together so there is no reason to cover it up." Sango and Miroku stared at him as they walked. Kagome was trying hard not to laugh; she knew Inuyasha hated being put on the spot.

"Whatever." He jerked his voice as he said it. Then started walking ahead of the group and stuck each hand in the big, long sleeves of his red haori.

"You guys, calm down," Chuckled Kagome toward Miroku and Sango as she walked up next to Inuyasha. "Hey, it's ok," she put a hand on Inuyasha's back.

"No it's not." He stated firmly with no expression. His face was blank as he stared into the sky. Kagome figured he was deep in thought.

"Why not?" she paused, "What's wrong with them knowing we love each other." Kagome was covering up her sadness with anger but Inuyasha could tell she was getting depressed so he was going to explain.

"I mean, I don't mind them knowing but," he inhaled as they kept walking, "but what about if Naraku finds out. If someone over hears and tells him." His voice was getting shaky. "Kagome I can't have him know, he could use this against us. I don't want to lose you."

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Stop, let me tell you this." He glanced at her. "I tried to control myself so we could wait till he was dead, you know? That was my plan the whole time." He confessed. "When I was mean it was so Naraku wouldn't suspect that I was in love with you because I knew he'd try to use it against me." Kagome was astonished that Inuyasha was opening up to her like this of all places and times. She didn't interrupt and let him go on.

"All those times I went to Kikyo it was only to get info on Naraku and I also hoped one of his creations would see me with her and think I loved Kikyo." He looked down at Kagome and grabbed her hand. "And you know that was _never_ true, Kagome" he stressed the word never as he made eye contact so she wouldn't doubt him.

"Yes, I know" She said with full confidence, which made Inuyasha happy.

They walked hand in hand not caring who saw them for that moment.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!

I was just trying to finish it up to give you guys another chap.

School has been hectic and I've had at least 20 tests in the past 3 weeks and I have the State tests this week so sorry if I'm not right on top of my story writing.

I will try to write and post whenever I can!

REVIEW


	13. She Gets Her Way

Disclaimer : blahh yes yes I don't own, so now you don't sue.

Oh my god. Everyone I am so sorry ! I haven't updated in like 2 whole months.

Its ok if your mad at me… haha I would be too (:

But I will start updating regularly because my practice is over for basketball.

So now I will have more time.

Ok and to tell everyone I am a HUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kikyo hater. I'm sorry if you don't like me now but I have to let people now. She upsets me and I wish Rumiko Takahashi never ever ever ever ever even created her.

Ahhh feels good that that is off my chest

OH ok and I hate when the characters totally change when they profess their love. I mean wtf. So mine will stay normal yet get more lovey dovey.

Ok back to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they continued on the path towards a shard rumor they heard about they all chatted.

"I wonder what this village is like," Kagome questioned no one in particular.

"Hm, I don't know, probably normal but I have never even heard of it," Miroku said as he continued, "And I thought I knew every village but I guess not."

"It could be a new one," Sango conjured up. "True, very true." replied Miroku.

"No one cared, let's just get the jewel shard and get out." Said Inuyasha. "Hopefully, they will give us a couple rooms to stay in as thanks for killing the monster terrorizing the village." Kagome said._ That would be great. __A nice bed to sleep on and not my stupid sleeping bag.__ And Inuyasha and I could have some alone time._ Kagome smirked at the thought of what they would most likely do.

"Why you all smiley there, wench." Inuyasha laughed. She was gorgeous and each of her smiles help passion for things around her. She wasn't hardened by battle yet she could still take it and everything about her was great. God, he never thought he could love someone so much and that one person could be his world. He thanks God everyday for her.

"Ok, if there is a hot spring anywhere tell me," stated Sango. Her clothes had loads of dirt on them and her hair felt a little greasy. "YES!" Kagome busted out, "Oh my god, you guys don't know how great that would be." Kagome felt dirty as well (NOT IN THE WAY YOU PERVERTS ARE THINKING…that's for later ).

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," said Inuyasha. He didn't understand why women bathed so much. "Feh, you both just took a bath two days ago so you are both fine." Apparently Inuyasha had made the decision that they weren't stopping to let the women bathe.

"Inuyasha…" He turned towards Kagome realizing he was probably getting sat. She innocently batted her eyelashes at him. _Oh fuck, what is she going to __do._"Come back here for a second," she demanded as she let herself trail behind the group. He did as he was told.

Miroku and Sango were trying hard to figure out what she was going to do. If she wanted to sit him she would have already done it so she must have something else up her sleeve.

"Here you guys go on ahead!" shouted Kagome to Miroku and Sango. "Uh…um…Kagome what are you gonna do…" questioned Inuyasha. _What the hell why is she flipping out?! I just said she bathed too much… I mean that soap she uses smells good but it covers up her wonderful scent…_ Inuyasha took a deep breath of her scent… he relaxed it was just so great, he never smelled anything like it. He could smell that she was happy and eager for something. _…but what?_

"Ok Kagome we'll be up ahead then," replied Sango. Her and Miroku were weary leaving Inuyasha but she knew Kagome wouldn't hurt Inuyasha … that bad.

_Let's see if this works…_ Thought Kagome. She turned to face her hanyou. He looked at her and saw a twinkle in her eye. _God she is just so sexy __everyway_. Kagome kept inching closer as she walked confidently. When she was right next to him she press herself up against him so air couldn't even squeeze through. That got a low moan from Inuyasha and a tent was officially in his pants. _Haha__it's__ working!_ Kagome thought to herself. She backed him up against a tree and he wasn't complaining about any of this. This is the closest action he has gotten in about a day. She grinded up against him and he moaned even louder now. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her waist and squished her to him even more. "Mph," came out of her as he jerked her toward him. "Someone's aggressive." She smirked. "Damn right, we haven't had any alone time in about a day." He stated as he began rubbing her back. "Mmm, that's true," she replied, "what about if it was for two days?" She thought out loud. "We don't want to go there," Inuyasha laughed out.

She lifted her right hand and began rubbing one of his ears. A low growl was emitted from Inuyasha's throat. Then she added the second ear and he growl became louder. "Kagome if you keep this up your clothes will be off and we will be doing something right here, out in the open for everyone to see." Inuyasha's eye's were closed as he spoke. "You wouldn't," Kagome challenged him. "Try me." He grinned. "Well then what if I did this…" Kagome began to untie his pants. "K-Kagome, here?!" He was amazed she was up for it. "Why not, now hush." She put a fingers to his lips. Once her finger was down he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip for entrance and she greatly opened up to him. They each began their tongue wrestling.

Slyly, Kagome got her hands into his pants and grabbed his member which made Inuyasha moan against her mouth. She slid her hand against it and then grasped it firmly and began sliding her hand up and down. Then she suddenly stopped. "K-Ka-why-wha," He couldn't speak.

"You know, I don't really feel like doing this, I would if I was all clean from my bath but I'm not," Kagome stretched out the a in bath and made her voice get louder as she said it.

_Fuck._

Inuyasha couldn't believe it! That sneaky wench! His eyes were open wide. Kagome saw this, "You know if you found some hot spring somewhere maybe after I was all clean I would finish up what I was doing and maybe let you put that thing somewhere…" Kagome looked at him and smirked triumphantly. _ Wow I can't believe I did this!_

Before Kagome knew what was happening Inuyasha was carrying her bride-style and they were running. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" asked Kagome. Uh oh, was he mad now. She was worried.

"Hot spring." He spoke; his mind was on one track. That track was Kagome and sex together.

She grinned.


	14. Underwater Attack

Disclaimer : blahh yes yes I don't own, so now you don't sue. & I hate Kikyo.

Ok, so I'm back to updating…

….

…

Don't all cheer at once…

Story !

* * *

"I wonder what Kagome is doing to Inuyasha," Sango said as she talked to Miroku. "I have no idea, but she might have wanted some alone time to..eh…ehm…get it on." Miroku flashed Sango a wide smile. "MIROKU!" yelled Sango, "you are way too dirty for your own safety, I swear." She thought that it could be a possibility, however.

Right then they saw a red blur whizz by them. "What was that?" Sango yelped. "Oh, I think that it was Inuyasha and Kagome going to do…uh…something… somewhere." Miroku winked. "You're actually probably ri-" She stopped walking. "Get your hand away from my ass before I permanently remove it." She saw it coming.

"But my dear Sango, it's just so lovely. I have to touch it." He paused, trying to think of what to say next. Ah! He got it, "It's like forbidden fruit; you want it but you can't have it." Miroku ended his speech with him holding her hand.

"Ok… whatever. Stop." Sango began walking leaving a dazed Miroku behind in the process. "We'd better take it slow. Kagome and Inuyasha probably want some time to …uh..you know," Sango's cheeks blushed.

"Ok, let's rest here. It is getting dark anyways. We'll set camp up." Miroku said, knowing full well that the hanyou could find them with his amazing sense of smell.

- - - - -

"Whoa, Inuyasha slow down!" Kagome spoke as they were whirling by trees. It all looked like a blur. _How the hell does he see when he runs like this?_ Kagome clenched his haori tighter and his mouth formed into a smile.

"Why, I need you now and if the only way I can get you is by letting you take a bath then alright!" Inuyasha said glancing at Kagome and winking. She blushed. "Fine, as long as I can get my bath."

Kagome felt like she was flying, they were going so fast.

Suddenly, they came to a halt. "This hot spring is HUGE!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha was pretty amazed to he hasn't seen anything like it. Kagome leapt out of his arms and stuck her hand in the water. "Mmm, it is so warm." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, "want to come in?"

How he would have loved to. Yet he couldn't since he was at an unknown place, it was getting dark, and he didn't want to risk not being alert with her. "I-I can't. I need to watch in case there is any d-danger." He managed to get out. The thought of Kagome's wet, naked body against his was freaking impossible to resist, but he had to. "Oh. Well if you change your mind it's here." She smiled before going for her bag to get a towel. "Inuyasha," started Kagome, "where's my bag?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He whipped at her. "Jeez, calm down. I'll just use your haori." Ah. That's a good idea but he probably won't let me. "Ok, yeah right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"All right I'll just have to use my uniform to dry off and then walk around naked," Inuyasha definitely didn't protest. "And Miroku will see me and if Kouga comes or anyone else." That sent Inuyasha over the edge.

"Fat fucking chance. You will not walk around naked or else I will remove every male's eyes from their head." Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at his protectiveness. She knew that would get to him. "Here," he tossed her his haori and then sat down.

"Are you gonna watch me this whole time?" Kagome asked. Hoping he wasn't going to. "Oh yeah, because I have never seen you naked before. And we never did anything that involved being naked." He was being sarcastic.

"Well, uh, whatever!" Kagome said as she began to undress. But she covered herself with his haori as she did.

_Damn it._

Then she slowly sunk in the pool without letting any of her skin be exposed as she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I'm going to look around here." He got up and walked around every once in a while going out of Kagome's sight.

_Ahh__ this feels so good, so refreshing._ Kagome submerged herself under water and then swam farther into the middle. As she was kicking her feet she thought she hit something under the water but put that behind her when she didn't feel it again.

Then she felt a wave-type thing from under water. _What the heck_. She started getting creeped out and began swimming to the shore. When she felt something hit her thigh she started to swim faster. And then…

…something grabbed her.

It was tentacle like and wrapped around her right leg. She screamed but only a half of a second was heard of it as she was dragged under water. Luckily, that half a second Inuyasha heard and was right there less than a millisecond after the scream.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he dashed under the water from where he saw the ripples. He saw her struggling against a man. She was being crushed against him and was hitting him and trying to kick him. As soon as Inuyasha dove in he dashed toward the man and used his claws to put a deep gash in the man's side which cause him to let go of Kagome who was about to lose consciousness. He grabbed her and swam to shore as quickly as possible. He lifted her out of the water on to land and made sure she was breathing. She was. _Thank you, God. Now time to take care of this fucker who thinks he can even look at Kagome, let alone touch her._

He wrapped her up in his haori and moved her back a little farther from the water. Then he dove back into the lake. _What the hell._ Now this guy hand tentacles for arms. Inuyasha took out Tetsiega (sp?) and as he was about to strike the man laughed and grabbed the sword with the tentacles and threw it out of the water.

"Now why the fuck would you do that? It would have caused you less pain with my sword," Inuyasha tried to talk under water. Quickly he swam up to the surface and gulped some air down. As he went to dive back in the tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him down.

"Give me the girl. I want her." The man demanded.

"Not even in your fucking dreams." Inuyasha slashed the tentacle and charged the man and made another deep gash but in his leg. He cried out in pain then whipped Inuyasha. He flung back in the water but that didn't stop him. He dashed towards the man and mouthed 'burn in hell' as he sliced him in half. The demon slowly sunk to the bottom, where he stayed. He was dead.

Inuyasha swam to the surface and looked at Kagome. She was still unconscious but her breathing was regular. He jumped out of the water and ran over to her.

"Kagome," He whispered as he put his hand to her face. After a couple seconds, he felt her hand grasp his as her eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

He gave her a look that said are-you-freaking-stupid. "That's not the question! The question is are _you_ okay?" he asked and told at the same time. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. My leg hurts though." Inuyasha looked down at her leg and there was a long bruise that wasn't too severe yet it could hurt if walked on and he was furious about it. "Does anything else hurt?" He investigated. Kagome could see inside he was beating himself up about this. "Nothing else, I'm fine really. My leg doesn't even hurt that bad." Kagome announced trying to not make Inuyasha feel bad.

Inuyasha walked over to pick up her uniform, "Ok but you aren't going to walk beca-" THUMP. He flew around and Kagome had fallen. "Kagome, what was I just saying!" chided Inuyasha. "Oh, I'm f-fine," Kagome tried to sound convincing but tear were coming to her eyes as she clutched his haori she put on because her leg hurt terribly.

"I'm carrying you from now on." Inuyasha scooped Kagome up bridal style and began walking at a comfortable pace back to Miroku and Sango. Kagome snuggled up against Inuyasha as he walked. "I love you," said Kagome as she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed her. He raised her higher in his arms so he could reach better and he began nibbling on her lip. Then he gave her a few butterfly kisses and lowered her to her beginning position. It was getting very dark and soon Kagome fell asleep in his arms right after whispering a "Thank you".

He walked back with Kagome snuggled against him and a smile on his face.

* * *

Ok,

goooddd?

Great?

REVIEW !

Be nice please


	15. Thinking

Disclaimer : blahh yes yes I don't own, so now you don't sue.

Ahh, I don't know what to keep adding in the story !

Helpppppp !

As you review just say what I could include.

And you all should know this whole story is about Inuyasha and Kagome and I think it's cute how Inuyasha gets jealous and saves her and all that!

But I don't like it when Kagome just randomly faints out of nowhere!

Seriously wtf !

She's a strong girl and can hold her own.

Ok yeah, and the point basically is that I won't have mindless action and adventure caused I'm not that skilled. Hahha and this is just a story I do for fun

So don't be mean when you review.

Just go read a different story.

Problem solved.

STORY :

* * *

As Inuyasha arrived at camp the fire was still going. Miroku was over sleeping against the tree. You could hear him snore slightly. Sango was cuddled up next to Kilala and Shippo was held in her arms. Inuyasha looked around for Kagome's back pack; he was hungry and thought he could make some ramen. He placed Kagome down on the ground and proceeded to open her sleeping bag for her. Then he placed her in it and found the ramen.

It was fully silent out except for the crackling of the fire as it burned up the wood. _Watch it's so peaceful but soon something will happen and ruin this, like it always does. Maybe not tonight or even tomorrow but soon,_ Inuyasha sighed. He just wanted a couple days to not have to do anything.

He placed the ramen over the fire and waited for it to cook. He looked over at Miroku and couldn't help but laugh. Miroku was motioning his hand like he was rubbing a bottom._ Even in his dreams he's a pervert._ Ah, Inuyasha couldn't blame him. Secretly, he was the same way with Kagome. He always had those "very nice" dreams which definitely made him very happy. Inuyasha examined the ramen and found it was done. He removed it from the fire and began to eat it as he reflected on the recent events.

Inuyasha was so ecstatic that he told Kagome he loved her and put her worries away by saying he never loved Kikyo. And those two things were the truth 101. Now that Naraku was gone it was a little easier to be more open with his love. But you know what he hadn't thought of as they killed Naraku; where are the jewel shards he had?

_We'll have to keep looking; we will get these jewel shards,_ thought Inuyasha. He can't believe he didn't even think of those! Tomorrow he would tell everyone.

Slurping up the last noodle, Inuyasha tossed the container into the fire. He watched it be engulfed with flames and thought of how all the times he was in danger like that. He could be gone in a snap. How Kagome could be gone in a snap, even Miroku, Shippo, or Sango.

Inuyasha stood up from his sitting place and was about to jump into the tree then thought of a better idea. He turned to Kagome and began walking toward her. Inuyasha bent down in front of Kagome and looked at her. _Beautiful, I'm very lucky._ Inuyasha thought to himself. His hand removed a stray peace of hair blocking her face. He placed a quick peck on her lips and then began moving into her sleeping bag with her. Slowly he slid himself under, not to wake her. Inuyasha turned toward her back and circled his arms around her. He was afraid of that to wake her but surprisingly it didn't. He closed his eyes, placed his head in the crook of her neck, and inhaled her scent as he drifted off to sleep with a content sigh. If you saw him he had a smile as he slept.

-

Of course, Inuyasha was the first to wake up. Whenever he slept with Kagome, it was a good night's sleep. He looked around to see if anyone was awake and, not to his surprise, everyone was still asleep. Now, the sun was just moving over the horizon. Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome and tried to fall back asleep since he was still a little tired. Soon he felt movement in his arms. Kagome opened her eyes and gave out a yawn as she stretched her arms. She felt something holding her as she heard a laugh from behind her. _Inuyasha,_ she smirked. Kagome turned around and was met by a smiling hanyou face with golden eyes. "What were you laughing at there," Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You, now go back to sleep, wench," said Inuyasha giving her a warm smile. She didn't hate when Inuyasha called her wench, but she didn't like it either. He was starting to do it less often so she was like who cares, for the time being.

"Maybe I'm not tired!" She challenged him. "Oh, I think you are though." said Inuyasha as he changed his position. He unraveled his arms from around her and lifted his body so he was hovering over her. He had his arms on each side of her head, his legs straddling her, and his hair draped down over them. Her scent shot up with arousal. "Inuyasha," Kagome began as she moved her hands from her sides to his finely chiseled chest. "We need to finish what we started," Inuyasha remembered. _Like he'd forget, _Kagome laughed inside. "We can't, Inuyasha, everyone is around and besides, I thought you said I was tired?," Kagome tried to convince Inuyasha not to try anything here because if they started she knew neither of them would be able to stop this time. "We could give them a show ," Inuyasha surprised himself with that quick come back and smirked triumphantly ignoring the tired comment. "Oh yea okay, that wouldn't be too awkward," Kagome gave Inuyasha a you're-seriously-retarded look. He cracked up. "Kagome it's been like 4 years since we've done it!" Inuyasha whined, giving her his pouty face. "It's only been a little over a week!" Kagome buzzed as she kissed his lips. "Mmm," Inuyasha closed his eyes when it was over, tasting the sweet reminiscence of her lips. "Just wait a little bit," she stated, "we'll do it very soon." She smiled seductively.

"Fine." Inuyasha said with a sigh as he let his weight fall to the side of her. He had been defeated. "Oh, come on, you'll be fine Inuyasha," she hit him in the arm.

Inuyasha's expression changed to anger. He quickly jumped out of the sleeping back and took a stance. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked Kagome. She was worried he got mad because she didn't want to do anything right there. "If you're really that mad we can do it now, just not here." Kagome said trying to brighten his mood.

"It's not that." Inuyasha stated flatly, as he began to growl and his hands turned to fists. Kagome left the warmth of her sleeping bag. She got up and looked out the direction where Inuyasha was looking.

She saw a mini tornado headed their way.


	16. Some Things Are Settled

Disclaimer : blahh yes yes I don't own, so now you don't sue.

Oh my freakin god.

Ok I found this out and I seriously started to cry.

Inuyasha told Kikyo she was his first love in the manga.

I couldn't accept it because I couldn't see how he loved a dull woman like that. And yeah I cried. Ahhahaha I felt so weird crying over fictional characters. But yeah ok I figured it was that companionship love… or that he just comes to love Kagome more and then I felt better. I DO NOT TELL MY SELF LIES. THESE ARE TRUE.

* * *

That almost made me stop my story. Woah.

* * *

**You know what ok here are my feelings and I need to let them ****out ;**

**I believe Inuyasha has loved Kagome at the very beginning of their journey and the only reasons he hasn't told her was 1. He didn't want Naraku to find out and use it against him 2. Felt bad for Kikyo (which is understandable, I mean if my former companion-****ish**** thing died I would feel bad if we didn't settle everything and technically when he woke up he thought no time past and you can't just end any type of feelings in an instant.) but I truly feel that Inuyasha is in a deeper love with Kagome. I mean c'mon Rumiko Takahashi couldn't be that mean to**** not have them confess their love for each other. Hopefully she won't leave us on a bad not****e****. That would truly be a one way ticket to depression land for me! ****Haha**** And just because Inuyasha doesn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't show it. Be serious, he has lived without Kikyo since Kagome has been around and has been perfect with it. Imagine if Kagome just left. Just think**** Inuyasha would probably be suicidal! But he wasn't like that with Kikyo so ha!**** Oh and some weird person said he chose Kikyo over Kagome. Um no he technically ****never**** has. And just cause of that one episode where Kagome says I'll always stay by your side didn't mean he chose Kikyo! It meant that if one day Inuyasha did choose Kikyo she would be there. Duh I mean that person must have been stupid. Jesus. Plus, that was at the beginning of the season when he was just getting to know Kagome. That seriously must mean that their loved started quickly if they both still wanted to stay with each other! ****Kikyo may have been his first love or whatever but Kagome is his ****true**** love. It's fate. Kagome fell down a well and all this didn't happen just to put the jewel back together it was for their love too. They both had to take the good with the bad on their journey and they both know each other is worth it and in the end they will be together even if Rumiko doesn't say it right now, she soon will (I pray). ****Ok ****it's**** freaking love people much deep****er**** than with ****Kikyo.**

**People just have to accept the facts.**

Woo thanks for letting me vent.

* * *

Story now!

"Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome could hear him growl very loudly. "Fucking wolf can't stay away?" Inuyasha mumbled. Soon the tornado came right up to them and dissipated in a flash, leaving Kouga standing there. Kouga began walking up to Kagome but Inuyasha stopped him. "No," Inuyasha stated, "do you not realize she's my mate now?" _Whoa! Hold up, did he just say I was his mate out loud. And he's not even blushing_

Kagome was impressed.

"W-what?" Kouga asked stunned. Kagome looked into his eyes and had to turn away. She saw anger, regret, and most of all sadness. Inuyasha just smirked and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Well, then Kagome can I have a moment alone with you," asked Kouga. "Yes, over my dead body," Inuyasha snarled the sarcastic sentence.

"Oh, Inuyasha it will be fine! It's Kouga! He wouldn't do anything to harm me." Kagome tried to convince Inuyasha. After all, she at least owed Kouga this considering Kouga has actually loved her. "Whatever, I will be watching though." Inuyasha said as Kagome and Kouga walked a little ways away. He grabbed her hand and began, "Kagome you know I love you. And I always will." Kouga took a breath because his voice had begun to quiver. "I will always be here for you. If Inuyasha ever gives you a problem or hurts you I won't let that happen. I'll kill the mutt." Kagome looked up at him and couldn't contain her smile.

"Thank you Kouga and you will always have a special place in my heart." Kagome said getting a huge smile from Kouga which made her laugh. "You can still visit us every once in a while, I would love that." _Inuyasha might but I would,_ Kagome thought to herself. "Alright, I will. But I guess I should be going." Kouga gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off. Kagome blushed and touch the place he kissed on her cheek. _Hopefully Inuyasha didn't see that._

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome as she began walking in the direction of him. He heard Kagome say his name and began walking that way. Once she came in sight he yelled, "Is that wolf gone?"

"Yes, he is, but he will be back visiting us," Kagome smiled.

"What."Inuyasha stated flatly. "Why would he do that?"

"Because I invited him," Kagome giggled. "Fuck, you have to be joking me." Inuyasha turned around and started walking back to camp which was only a few yards away. He could see Miroku and Sango were up hustling around and gathering the stuff up to leave.

"Oh, it's ok! You know he knows we are together and he's not like those people who'd try to break it." Kagome reasoned with Inuyasha hoping he doesn't get all hot-headed.

"Feh," Inuyasha knew that was true. "So what did he say to you," questioned Inuyasha. He really wanted to know but made the question seem casual as small talk.

"Hmm, well he said he was coming back in an hour to have sex with me and-" Kagome was motioning her hand around as her head was tilted up casually looking at the sky but she didn't get a chance to finish because Inuyasha whipped around and grabbed her shoulders. "He fucking said that to you," Inuyasha had a hard grip on her shoulders but not enough to hurt her as he stared directly in to her eyes. _Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't joke like this._ "Inuyasha, No! It was just a little joke!" Kagome explained.

Inuyasha looked away and let go of her shoulders as he turned around he broke the few moments of silence, "Kagome, you don't joke like that."

"I'm sorry! Lighten up." Kagome grumbled. "What the hell, Kagome. Me lighten up? After you say Kouga is going to have **sex** with** you.**" Inuyasha clenched his fist. "I pictured it for a half of a second and you really don't know how mad I got." Inuyasha just walked away.

Kagome stayed back and walked a little behind contemplating.

* * *

-

Miroku and Sango woke up to the chirping of the birds. "Good morning," Miroku grinned. "Morning to you too," Sango smiled. "We should start to cl- where is Kagome and Inuyasha?!" Asked Sango, "Where they gone the whole night?"

* * *

"Well, I have an idea," Miroku began. "No, just stop." Sango shook her head as she hit him with her hirakostu. "My lovely Sango why would you do that to a poor dirty-minded and handsome man," Miroku looked at her with pleading eyes. Sango laughed. "Ah, Miroku let's just begin cleaning up."

* * *

Sango and Miroku stood up but as Sango was walking she fell, luckily right into Miroku's arms. "Are you okay?" Miroku asked. Sango pulled back and looked up into his eyes she saw something but couldn't put her finger on it. "Y-yes I'm ok." She managed to ground out. Slowly, Miroku moved he head near hers as did Sango. They were inches from their lips when Shippo jumped onto Miroku's head, making him pull back.

* * *

UH OH.

ARE THEY IN A FIGHT?

Review!


End file.
